Under My Breath
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall watched him walk away several times in his life and every time he muttered the same thing, "I love you." Kendall can't seem to get over his crush on his childhood friend Logan Mitchell no matter where he goes, until one day he finally gets his answer.


**Under My Breath**

Ten year old Kendall Knight laughed as he ran after his best friend Logan Mitchell. He and Logan had been best friends since forever. They had met back when they were five and had been attached at the hip ever since.

They were currently playing in the park together. Logan reached the swings and Kendall ran up behind him.

"I win," Logan announced triumphantly.

"It was luck," Kendall said with a smile despite losing. Logan was the only person he could lose to without getting mad.

There was a flash and the two looked up to see Logan's mother with a camera and a Polaroid picture in her hand. She was smiling at the two.

"Mom," Logan whined.

"Ok, ok I'm done," Joanna said putting her hands up. She walked away and sat down on a bench.

Kendall and Logan got on the swings. They started trying to see who could go higher. Once Kendall was satisfied that he won, they slowed down a bit and just talked and laughed with one another. They talked about their horrible teacher Ms. Finley. She was a mean teacher and Kendall spent his time convince Logan to pull pranks on her.

"Kendall!"

Kendall looked up and saw his mother talking with Joanna. Logan smiled and jumped off the swings with Kendall right behind him. They both ran over to their mothers.

"Hey mom," Kendall said, "Do we have to go?" he asked. He wanted to spend as much time with Logan as possible. They hardly got to see one another the last few weeks. Logan had moved up town because his dad had gotten a better job and they lived farther apart then they had been before.

"Yes, we've got to pick up your sister from daycare," Jennifer said to Kendall. Kendall pouted and nodded his head.

"Here, you can keep this," Joanna said holding a photo out to Kendall. Kendall smiled as he took the picture of him and Logan by the swings.

"Thank you Mrs. Mitchell," Kendall said.

"Alright Logan time to say good bye," Joanna said.

"Bye Kendall, I'll see you in school," Logan said.

"Yeah bye Logie," Kendall said with a smile. Joanna and Logan left and Kendall stood there watching Logan walk away. He felt sad. He hated seeing his friend go.

"Come on," Jennifer said to Kendall. Kendall nodded his head and looked down at the picture of him and Logan. Logan was standing by the swing holding one of the chains next to a swing and Kendall was right behind him with a smile. Kendall smiled at the picture and looked up as Logan and his mother reached their car. Logan looked back at him and waved. Kendall waved as well.

-Under My Breath-

Kendall, now sixteen, looked down at the picture in his hands. It was the picture of him and Logan from when they were little. He grabbed the sharpie from the table before him and flipped the picture over. He wrote, I love you, in silver ink across the back of the picture. Kendall stared at it for a moment thinking this over.

Over the years Kendall and Logan had remained friends. Kendall's feelings had shifted from friendly though and he wasn't sure if Logan felt the same. There was one way to find out, but he risked losing his best friend. Kendall wasn't sure if he wanted to take the risk.

Kendall put the picture down in the frame before him and closed the back. His message was completely hidden. It was better this way. Logan would see a childhood memory and be happy that was all that mattered. He didn't have to know about Kendall's crush on him.

Kendall grabbed the picture in his hands and started for the living room. It was his birthday yes, but Logan was over. It was the first time in awhile that Logan had been to his house. As the years had gone by they had started to see one another less and less. It wasn't that they didn't want to, but life got in the way. Logan went to a different high school than Kendall. Logan went to Duluth Central while Kendall went to East Side, since it was closer to home.

They had drifted a bit, but they were still friends. Kendall walked out to the living room where Logan was hanging out with a few friends that he had came in with. He had apologized to Kendall about them coming with, but Kendall didn't mind. They seemed cool. Logan had introduced them as James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. Kendall smiled and introduced himself before he was swept away by his other friends Dak and Jett.

Logan looked up and saw Kendall walk into the living room. He stood up and walked over to the blonde with a smile. Kendall quickly set the picture down on a table and met Logan halfway.

"Happy Birthday Ken," Logan said with a smile.

"Thanks Logie," Kendall said.

"I am so sorry about James and Carlos," Logan said.

"It's ok, the more the merrier," Kendall said with a smile.

"So how are things I feel like we hardly get to talk anymore," Logan said.

"Good, I think I've got the hang of the guitar now. It's not that hard," Kendall said with a smile.

"So can you play anything?" Logan asked with a chuckle.

"I'm working on a song of my own, but it's not really that good," Kendall said blushing.

"Writing songs now?" Logan asked.

"I shouldn't have said that," Kendall said his blush deepening. Logan laughed at that. Kendall just blushed deeper, if that was possible. The two sat down to talk for a bit and catch up.

Before Kendall knew it Logan was being dragged off by his friends talking about some other party a friend of their's was throwing. Logan said a quick good bye and Kendall sat there waving at him, muttered his love for him under his breath. Dak and Jett took Logan's empty seat smiling at him.

"Did you tell him?" Dak asked.

"I didn't get a chance," Kendall sighed. Dak and Jett both knew about Kendall's crush on Logan.

"Come on Kendork, you were talking to him for almost an hour, it didn't come up once? I think you wussed out," Jett said.

"Ok so maybe I did, he's straight," Kendall sighed.

"How do you know? Have you asked him?" Dak asked.

"Not exactly, but his friends were talking about a party a friend who was throwing and he got excited and asked if someone named Camille was going," Kendall said.

"That could mean anything, I mean you never know if you never try," Dak said placing his hand on Jett's thigh.

"Exactly, I thought Dak was straight and crushing on Lucy remember," Jett said smiling as he grabbed Dak's hand.

"Yeah everything worked out for you two, but this isn't gonna work for me. He's not gonna like me like that," Kendall sighed. He knew he was right too. Logan wasn't into him like that.

-Under My Breath-

Kendall sighed as he sat down at a table. He was happy for Dak and Jett, he really was. After all not many of his friends could say they were together for ten years and married. The ceremony had been nice and now Kendall had to survive the reception. He was Dak's best man and had given his speech to the happy couple. They really were happy and dancing now.

Kendall sighed and wished that he had something like that. He had had a few relationships over they years, but none of them really lasted. Kendall couldn't really find the one that melted his heart and made him want to be with them like Dak and Jett had.

Well, there was one person, but Kendall had let him slip through his fingers. Kendall had let Logan slip through his fingers. After high school Logan had left for college with dreams of becoming a doctor. Kendall hadn't heard much from him other than a random Facebook post here and there. They hadn't kept in touch as Kendall moved on to L.A. with Dak and Jett to pursue a singing career. Kendall was successful, he had two albums out and was thinking of doing a third on now that his first headlining tour was done. Dak and Jett were trying to make it acting and they were pretty big and people were shocked at first when they came out but, most people didn't care. Dak and Jett were manly gays and could pass off as straight in their movies.

Kendall sighed as he watched Dak and Jett dance together. They looked happy and they deserved this more than anything after everything they'd been through in the last ten years. Gay marriage was finally legal in California. This was their way of celebrating.

"Kendall?"

Kendall who had been focusing on Dak and Jett turned and saw someone he didn't expect to see. Standing before him in a nice suit was Logan Mitchell.

"Logan?" Kendall asked shocked. Logan smiled his signature crooked smile that made Kendall melt. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I went to college with Dak, we became friend and he invited me here, I mean it was easier to get here since I'm living here now," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I'm a doctor here, I work at Mount Sinai Kravis Children's Hospital in the Cancer wing," Logan said, "that's how Dak and I reconnected. He visits with Jett all the time and they do little plays with the kids and keep them company. It's how I got the invite here," he said.

"Hey, how have you been it's been awhile since we've talked hasn't it," Kendall asked.

"Yeah, not my fault though," Logan said.

"I know I've been busy, I just got off tour actually," Kendall said.

"I know Mr. Big Shot Singer," Logan joked. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, being famous isn't all it's cracked up to be. I mean the tour was great I got to see my fans and give them an awesome show, but doing the same thing night after night got a bit tiring," Kendall said.

"I'll bet, I'll admit being a doctor isn't as fun as touring and sometimes hard, but I wouldn't trade it for anything," Logan said.

"I don't I'd ever be able to work with kids with cancer," Kendall admitted, "I mean I don't think I could standing watching them and getting to know them only for them too…" he trailed off.

"It sucks, but knowing you made a difference in their lives and made them happy and comfortable helps," Logan said. "I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me though," he said.

"Never," Kendall said with a grin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of him and Logan from when they were little.

"Oh god, I remember that day," Logan said laughing. He smiled as he looked at the picture. Kendall looked at the words on the back and his heat sunk. He hoped Logan wouldn't turn the picture over.

"I know your mom was going crazy with pictures," Kendall laughed. They two sat there talking for a bit. Logan had set the picture down on the table in between them. They just talked and laughed.

Kendall eventually excused himself. He had an early meeting in the morning with his manager and producer about his next album if there was going to be one. Logan smiled and told him to keep in touch and waved at him. Kendall promised to keep in touch and left.

-Under My Breath-

Logan sighed as he looked down at the table. He saw Kendall had left his picture. He picked it up and it slipped from his fingers at first flipping over. Logan stared at the back of the old photo. A gasp tore it's way from his throat in shock. He grabbed the picture again and looked up in time to see Kendall walk out the doors.

Logan jumped to his feet and took off after the blonde. He needed to talk to him. Logan was cut off by Dak and Jett who were happy to see him.

"Hey guys congrats on the wedding, but now's not a good time," Logan said.

"What's wrong?" Dak asked. Logan held up the picture of him and Kendall.

"I gotta go before he leaves," Logan said.

"Is it good or bad news? Cause if it's bad you shouldn't-" Dak started.

"It's good," Logan said with a smile.

"Then go, we'll see you Friday at the hospital then," Jett said with a smile.

"Definitely, Shelly's doing better and looking forward to your visit," Logan said as he moved past them.

Logan finally reached the doors and was met with a crowd of people surrounding Kendall all shouting at him trying to get his attention. Kendall had his back to them as he waited for his car. Logan pushed his way through the crowd until he was behind Kendall.

"Kendall," he said loud enough to get the blonde's attention. Kendall startled turned around. Logan held up the picture so Kendall could see the words written on the back. Kendall looked at the picture and then to Logan who was smiling. Kendall smiled as well.

Logan took the last few steps closer and threw his arms around Kendall and kissed him not caring about the flashing lights or people shouting. He knew they'd have to talk about this later and sort things out, but right now all there was, was them in their own little world for now. Nothing else mattered.

**So that happened because I am in love with Chester See right now. I love his song Under My Breath. It's amazing and inspired this. If you don't know who Chester is you should go check out his videos, he's an amazing singer and a very funny guy. Also incase anyone noticed I do love me some Jak they tend to appear just about everywhere with me. I don't know why but I just love Dak and Jett. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one shot. **

**Also I do have my story progress posted on my profile and I am trying to keep it as up to date as possible so if you're wondering about a fav fic of yours of mine. Go check out my profile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
